Our Dramatic Lives in the Hollow
by Megan0217
Summary: This fan fiction takes place after Luke and Lorelai's kiss in the series finale. I'm sure a lot of other people are already doing this, but I wanted to do one as well. Enjoy! And please leave a review!
1. Prologue

**A/N: **Make sure you leave a review to tell me if you like my story or not! I probably won't continue if I don't get any reviews. I also don't have a beta yet, so this may have a few mistakes in it. Okay, so, ready, set, read!

**Prologue**

Lorelai Gilmore and Luke Danes have been together sine they kissing during Rory's Bon Voyage graduation party. They dated for a little under a year, then Luke proposed to her and she happily accepted. Theo only twist in the whole thing was that Lorelai wanted a very quick wedding. She didn't want to elope because she saw how that turned out with Christopher. She was afraid that if they waited to long like they did last time, then one of them would bail out again. Their wedding was nice and big enough for them, considering they planned it in a week. Luke had told her over and over again, that there was no possible way that she would be bale to plan a wedding that fast, but in the end he went along with her crazy idea like he always has.

Lorelai and Luke had an amazing wedding. They got married on May 3rd, 2008. Lorelai even had her father walk her down the aisle and give her away. Lorelai always thought that the concept was corny, but sweet none the less. When her and Luke kissed at the alter, Lorelai just pecked him on the lips, and Lorelai explained that to him at their wedding reception. "You don't use tongue in a church," Lorelai had said. She and Rory had a bit on that while they were planning the wedding. Luke replied with, "I didn't ask you why you kissed me that way, so you really don't have to tell me," That made Lorelai smile.

Lorelai called their honeymoon, "Dirty." She and Luke went to Martha's Vineyard for a week. They only saw the beach, maybe two or three times the whole trip- when got there, when they left, and the one night they went out to dinner- because they never got out of bed. They had a fun time together though even with their dirtiness.

Luke and Lorelai got busy the few years. When they got back home, two weeks later, Lorelai found out that she was pregnant with their first daughter, Alexis Addy Danes. It wasn't too unexpected because Lorelai and Luke had talked about having kinds before. Lorelai just didn't think it would be right after they got married three weeks before. She went to the doctor to make sure she was really pregnant, and he confirmed it, which made her horrified to tell Luke. When she finally did tell him, Luke was caught off guard, but what happy about it. Two years later, Lorelai became pregnant with their son, Jacob William Danes. He was the one that was expected because Lorelai and Luke were trying to have another kid. Then two more years later, Lorelai got pregnant again with their second daughter, Elizabeth Victoria Danes, but they called her Rikki Dawn all of the time as a nickname.

Alexis, or Lexi, is the oldest and is 16 years old and is a sophomore in high school. . She is a lot like Lorelai was at her age, and that scared the hell out of Lorelai. Lexi was an angel when she was going up, but when she hit 12 her and Lorelai would fight constantly. Lexi somehow ended up with very pretty dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. Lorelai and Lexi really started biting each other heads off when Lorelai came home early from the Dragonfly Inn and walked in on Lexi and her boyfriend sleeping together. Lorelai still didn't tell Luke yet because she knew he would seriously freak out and want to kill her boyfriend.

Jacob was a lot like Luke. He had brownish red hair and blue eyes. He is now 14 years old and in eighth grade. He was on the football and basket teams at his school and is now on the baseball team. He doesn't have a girlfriend, but likes his best friend, Mindy, that happens to be one of his best friends.

Elizabeth is almost a replica of Lorelai and Rory. Lorelai wanted to give Elizabeth her middle name just because she thought it fit with her first name. Lorelai also decided that she wanted her to have the nickname, Rikki Dawn because she heard it somewhere and thought it was really cute. Rikki Dawn is in seventh grade and the same school as Jacob. Rikki Dawn also has Lorelai's everything. She has her dark hair, her very bright blue eyes, her button nose, as well as her coffee addiction even thought she's only she's only 12 years old. Rikki Dawn is a very quiet girl until you get to know her, then she rants just like Lorelai does. She is also very very pretty, but she never exploits it, in fact, she tries to hide it. Her beauty always scared the hell out of Luke because he knew that guys would be all over her. Rikki Dawn isn't too interested in guys though. She's never had a boyfriend, mostly because she thinks almost every guy her age is just a backstabbing pig.

After having three kids together, Lorelai and Luke decided that they had enough kids. They became very careful when it came to sleeping together after that. Lorelai was usually always very careful when it came to that subject anyway, but when she and Luke got married, she wasn't very careful at all. So, the whole being careful thing again was hard getting use too again.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Thanks for the awesome two review I got! lol. Please read and review! I will be your best friend! Thank you, and enjoy!

**Chapter 1**

"Would you stop wasting your breath? It's my life, not yours!" Alexis yells at her mom.

"Your life that you're just tossing off and throwing away! Did I getting pregnant at 16 show you nothing? Did-" Lorelai yells back, but is cut off.

"Yeah, it showed me that you were a slut!"

Lorelai had a lot of verbal come backs on that. She heard that hurtful word a million times by her peers when she got pregnant with Rory at 16. Her mind just drew a complete blank when it came to this though. She didn't know what it was like to be stabbed with a knife, but had a pretty good feeling now.

"Get your homework done, dinner's in an hour." Lorelai then starts walking out of Lexi's room.

"Like I'm gonna do my homework or eat dinner with you!" Lexi throws into Lorelai's face as she walks out of the room and slams her bedroom door shut.

"Mom... Are you-" Rikki Dawn starts to ask Lorelai as she comes walking into the living room where Rikki Dawn was watching T.V.

"Where's your brother?" Lorelai asks quickly because she didn't want to talk about Lexi with her 12 year old daughter.

"He's at the diner with Daddy."

"Oh, right... Well, can you call him and see when they're coming home?"

"Yeah, sure, but it'll cost ya."

"Everything always costs me. Tell him to bring home donuts!" Lorelai yells to her daughter as she walks to get the phone.

"That's a given." Rikki Dawn calls Luke and he says he'd be home in ten minutes. Then Rikki asks him for donuts, and he refuses, so she ends up begging.

"Plllleeeeaaaassseeee, Daddy? For me, you're little girl who never ever asks you for anything?" She acts sad and pouts, even though Luke couldn't see it.

"That's me girl!" Lorelai yells from the living room.

"You guys eat too much sugar as it is, you don't need more."

"Mom says she'll make you very happy tonight if you bring them for us."

"Hey!" Lorelai yells.

Luke sighs. "Fine."

"Yes! See ya in 10, bye." She says into the phone before hanging up and walking back into the living room and sitting down on the couch next to Lorelai.

"I did not say that." Lorelai pretends to be mad and throws a couch pillow at her playfully.

"Well, it's not like it's not going to happen anyways, so I might as well use that pull to get us donuts."

"Ha, he said he would bring them after you said that?"

"Yup."

"He's such a man."

"That's good though, right? Because if daddy isn't a man, then you wouldn't have married him unless you have something to tell me."

"Well... you should probably know that your father isn't really your father because he's a girl."

"What are you gonna tell me next? You're really not addicted to coffee?"

"Why, Elizabeth Danes, I am appalled by your accusation." Lorelai says dramatically.

"At least you're not appalled by being a lesbian." Rikki Dawn says and Lorelai's mouth drops open.

Just then, Luke and Jacob walk into the house. Their house was fairly new. Lorelai didn't want to more out of the Crap Shack, but they gave it Rory. And with the kids, there wasn't enough room. So, they moved into a bigger house after Jacob was born.

"I am not a lesbian."

"Okay, so I just heard the tail end of that conversation, should I try to figure out what you're talking about, or will that just make me crazy like the two of you?" Luke asks as he walks into the living room carrying a take-out box with donuts.

"Don't waist you thinking. By the time you figure out what they're talking about, they will be talking, or doing, three other crazy things you can't figure out." Jacob chimes in.

"Good theory." Luke says.

"It just so happens, that I spilled your little secret to our- or should I say my- daughter."

"And what secret would that be exactly?"

"That you're a girl," Rikki Dawn says then stands up and circles her dad. "Now, I see it, mom. I mean, what kind of guy has such a big butt?"

"Exactly my point. That's one of the only reasons I married him, was for his ass," Lorelai looks at Luke. "Sorry." She says playfully then gives him a small smile.

Jacob nudges Luke. "She is right, you know."

Luke leans his head down a little and whispers in Jacobs's ear. "Don't agree with them. That will only lead to more teasing. Plus, you're gonna get swept into their psycho world."

"Don't worry; we have a force field around our world, so he wouldn't get in anyway." Lorelai smirks.

"Right, because you wouldn't want to have a normal world." Luke says sarcastically.

"See, now you understand us."

"I was joking."

Rikki then circles her brother. "You know, mom, Jacob's got a big butt too, so-"

"I'm very uncomfortable with my little sister checking me out." Jacob moves away from her.

"Oh, come on Jacy, your sister and I have good taste. If she likes your butt, then I'm sure girls at school like it too."

"Okay, I'm gonna go do my homework now." Jacob would use any excuse to could to leave the room at that point. He walks up the stairs and into his bedroom.

"Well, good job scaring away Jacob." Luke says when he leaves.

"That makes another kid that hates me then," Lorelai murmurs. She knew Jacob didn't hate her, but said it kind of sarcastically to herself.

"What?" Both Rikki Dawn and Luke ask at the same time.

"Nothing... I'm just going to go... brush my teeth." Lorelai stands up and shakes her head at the terrible cover remark she just made. She rushes past Luke and heads upstairs towards her bedroom.

Luke waits to hear the bedroom door close before her turns to Rikki Dawn. "Okay, spill." Luke sits on the couch and hits his leg, signaling for her to come sit on his lap.

"I have nothing to spill, unless you're talking about the coffee I spilled on your shirt last week." She says as she walks over and sits on Luke's lap.

"That was you? How did you... I don't wanna know. Tell me what's wrong with your mom."

"She has bad breath, or gum disease, or maybe gingivitis?"

"Lizzy." Luke says sternly. Luke is the only one that ever calls her Lizzy. Everyone else almost always calls her Rikki or Rikki Dawn.

"Why don't you go ask Lexi?"

"Ah , jez, they were arguing again?"

"When are they not arguing?"

"Good point. What was it about this time?"

"I don't know. I just heard Lexi call mom a slut. Mom kind of freaked out and didn't say anything back except dinner was in an hour."

Luke is quiet for a few seconds, taking it all in. Rikki can't take the silence anymore, and breaks it.

"Since we're doing the whole, Santa Clause lap thing here, I want an answer to why I didn't get that pony I wanted when I was six."

Luke rolls his eyes at her. "Could you be anymore like your mother?"

"I don't know; give me those donuts over there and we'll see."

Luke reaches over for the box and when Rikki goes to take the box, Luke pulls it away. "Only one because we're gonna have dinner soon.

"'Kay, thank you!" Rikki Dawn kisses Luke on the cheek then jumps off his lap and heads past Lexi's room towards the kitchen.

Luke gets up from the couch and walks up the stairs and into the hallway where he walks past Jacobs room, the guest room, the bathroom, then Rikki Dawns room, making his way toward his and Lorelai's bedroom at the end of the hall. He knocks on the door.

"Hey, Lorelai, it's me. Can I come in?"

"It's your bedroom too, Luke. And if I were naked or something, I'd like you to come in without asking because I ate a lot of pop-tarts today and you could help me burn off the calories." Lorelai smiles to herself as Luke walks into the room. She is sitting on the bed painting her toenails. Luke walks over and sits across from her at the foot of the bed.

"You had to brush your teeth?" Luke asks her.

"Yes, I had a lot of... germs in my mouth and I had bad breath. You wouldn't want to kiss me if I had bad breath, right? And plus, I care about dental hygiene. Although, when you use water to brush your teeth, you're probably harming the fishys and making global warming worse if you're using hot water, and when you use hot water it burns your mouth, so you should probably use warm, but that could probably still affect global warming too, and it's still hurting the fishys no matter what the water temperature is, so maybe I shouldn't care about dental hygiene so much. Who would wanna harm a cute little fishy? Or hurt the Earth? Would you still love me if I had to get wooden teeth?" Lorelai rants quickly.

"Okay, I think that was officially the weirdest rant you've ever done."

"My tooth brush is sitting on the counter in the bathroom if you wanna go check. I promise it's wet and smells like toothpaste."

"I think I'm good."

"Good, because you wouldn't want to not believe me about... not brushing my teeth." Lorelai says awkwardly.

"So, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, why?" Lorelai doesn't look up from her toes.

"Because you always paint your nails when something is bugging you."

"I do not." She says stubbornly.

"Then what explains the five empty bottles of nail polish you went though in the past month?"

"What are you doing, going around and looking in my trash?"

"What can I say? It's a dirty hobby."

"I didn't use all of it. I spilled most of it... On your shirt."

"So, you did something to one of my shirts too? How did you... Forget it, I don't wanna know. What happened with Lexi?"

Lorelai looks up at Luke. "Rikki Dawn told you?" Luke nods. "We were fighting again and she ended up calling me a slut for getting pregnant with Rory at 16."

"You can't let some of the things she says get to you."

"Easy for you to say. You don't fight with her, or anyone for that matter. So, she doesn't say crap to you like she does to me daily."

"Just don't listen to her when she says crap like that."

"But how can I not listen, Luke? She use to be such an angel when she was little, what happened?"

"Puberty."

"I never thought I'd hear you say that word," She smiles. "It's like she woke up one day and decides to hate me for some reason. I think I've always been a good mother to her, except for now."

"You are a good mother to her."

"If I'm such a good mother to her, then why does she hate me? And if I'm a good mother to her, why isn't she like Elizabeth or Rory? And if I'm a good mother to her, why is she skipping school? And if I'm such a good mother to her, why did I walk in on her having sex with her boyfriend?" Lorelai yells in frustration. She immediately just realizes what she said and makes a mental note to think before she spills something big in her rants.

"Wait, what did you just say?"

Lorelai takes a deep breath, and then lets it out slowly. "I walked in on Lexi sleeping with Mike about two weeks ago."

"And you just decided that you didn't need to tell me that big piece of information?" Luke asks as anger boils up in him.

"I knew you would over react, so-"

"Damn right I would over react. Our 16 year old daughter is having sex! And you just decide that I don't need to know about it, so you hide it! What else are you hiding? Can I trust you to tell me anything valuable concerning our children or even you?" Luke yells then stands up.

"Luke..." Lorelai says softly as he walks towards the bedroom door.

"I'm going to make dinner." Luke says coldly then slams the door behind him.

"I guess he's fighting with someone now." Lorelai says when he leaves.


End file.
